Apuesta
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: Yamato había perdido la apuesta y ahora tenía que hacer los deberes de Taichi por una semana. Una semana que nunca olvidaría. [Esta historia participa en el "Intercambio - fic de fics" del foro "Proyecto 1-8". Secuela de A la conquista de un desesperado Jou de Midnighttreasure]


**Disclaimer** : Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen; esto lo escribí sin ánimo de lucro. _Este fic participa en el "Intercambio - fics de fics" del foro Proyecto 1-8._

 **Secuela de _A la conquista de un desesperado Jou_ de Midnighttreasure.**

* * *

 **Apuesta**

 **Lunes**

Taichi había sido muy insistente en que quería a Yamato a primera hora del día listo para iniciar sus deberes. Lo que significaba que debía estar a medio día tocando la puerta pues él era de las personas que se levantaba de la cama por la insistencia de alguien más o cuando se le había hecho demasiado tarde.

Gracias a que Hikari tenía muchas actividades y sus padres ya pasaban poco tiempo en la casa, las labores que él debía hacer se habían incrementado considerablemente. Y el panorama no lucía nada alentador después de la caída que había sufrido al salir del departamento de los Tachikawa cuando acudió a la sesión de estudio que había organizado Mimi y por la que tuvo que ir al hospital por una fractura en la pierna. Yamato había dicho que eso había ocurrido por el karma.

Sin embargo, Taichi se encontraba sereno. Después de todo tenía esclavo por los próximos cinco días. Con la justificación para faltar a todas sus actividades tenía el paso libre para descansar a placer.

Sus padres lo habían colocado en la sala para evitar que se trasladara lo menos posible. Al estar cómodo, Taichi les dijo a sus padres algo que los terminó sorprendiéndolos.

—Por los deberes de la casa no se preocupen, yo me encargo de eso.

—Pero Taichi, en tu estado.

—No te preocupes mamá, tendré cuidado.

—Cariño, por favor, Taichi es fuerte, él podrá con sus deberes,

Cuando quedó solo, prendió el aire acondicionado y el televisor. A la media hora sonó el timbre y acudió a abrir la puerta sabiendo que la persona a la que esperaba había llegado.

—Eres puntual Yamato, eso me gusta.

—Deja de molestar Taichi y terminemos con esto de una buena vez. ¿Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Tranquilo mi pequeño saltamontes, no hay que ir tan aprisa. Paciencia debes tener mi joven Padawan —sin duda Taichi estaba disfrutando el momento y molestar a Yamato era parte del show—. Primero tenemos que ver lo de tu vestuario.

—¿A qué te refieres con vestuario?

—¡A esto! —expresó un animado Taichi mostrando un disfraz de criada color negro y con un delantal y gorrito blancos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no, eso no era parte del trato! Sólo acordamos hacer los deberes del otro por una semana y nada más.

—Recuerda que la vez anterior que perdí una apuesta, me obligaste a vestirme de mujer aunque eso tampoco estaba en el trato. A fin de cuentas lo hice…

—Porque te chantajeé con tu valentía.

—Por lo que haya sido, pero acepté y por desgracia, mi querido Yamato, sentaste un precedente. Así que ahora te amuelas.

Sin ningún otro argumento a su favor, Yamato cedió a la petición de Taichi y entró al baño a cambiarse de ropa. Al salir fue deslumbrado por el flash de una cámara con la que Taichi le acababa de tomar una foto.

—¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo?

—¡Qué! Es una foto para el recuerdo. No es necesario que te enojes; no se la voy a enseñar a nadie.

—¡No te creo!

—¡Vamos Yamato, ¿cuándo he hecho algo como lo que temes?!

—Nunca porque no te había dado la oportunidad. Pero no dudo, ni por un segundo, que desaproveches está ocasión para hacerlo.

—Lastima Yamato, tendrás que confiar en mí y mi discreción. Y ahora mi buen Alfred, empezarás lavando la pila de trastos que están en la cocina, barrerás todos los cuartos de la casa y terminarás lavando el baño. Así que, adelante.

Aplaudió un par de veces como dando la indicación de que podía iniciar y así lo hizo. Las primeras tareas las realizó con relativa facilidad y velocidad. El problema llegó cuando le tocó el baño ya que la limpieza debía ser completa pues tenía que quitar el sarro de las orillas de los azulejos, lo cual le llevó mucho tiempo. Además de limpiar bien el inodoro y la bañera y dejar pulcra una desordenada cocina. Así terminó el primero de los ajetreados días que estaban en el horizonte de Yamato.

 **Martes**

Al igual que el día anterior, los señores Yagami salieron temprano y muy sorprendidos por la labor que su hijo había realizado. Lo que pudo confundirse con un extraño _lapsus_ quedó descartado cuando Taichi pidió más deberes para el resto de los días.

Ante tal muestra de generosidad, Susumo y Yuuko no dudaron en aprovechar la situación pues él juraba y perjuraba que podía hacerlo a pesar de su malestar y que cada día se sentía mejor. La lavadora estaba presentando una serie de fallas y Taichi se comprometió a darle una revisión.

Cuando Yamato llegó, quedó sorprendido porque lo pulcro que había quedado la casa el día anterior contrastaba profundamente con la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. La ropa regada por doquier, el suelo sucio, la cocina llena de trastes sucios y el refrigerado desordenado.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—¿Podrías ser más específico Yamato? —preguntó un divertido Taichi mientras le entregaba su uniforme de trabajo a su fiel sirviente, por esa semana.

—No te hagas el gracioso. Esto está peor de cómo lo encontré ayer.

—¡Ah, eso! Simple, estás viendo como la familia Yagami se toma unas merecidas vacaciones de sus respectivas responsabilidades.

—¿Quieres decir que esta va a ser mi rutina por los próximos cinco días restantes?

—¡Claro que no, Yamato! No soy tan cruel. Sólo vas a trabajar hasta el viernes. Ves lo bondadoso que soy.

—¿Por qué sólo hasta el viernes?

—Elemental, mi querido Yamato, lo de la apuesta, sólo lo podemos saber los involucrados, tú, yo y Koushiro, pero él no dirá nada. Si alguien más lo llega a saber, corremos el riesgo de que las chicas se enteren de lo que hicimos y nuestros cuellos peligrarían. Estamos hablando de Mimi, Miyako y mi hermana. Cada una de ellas es un peligro potencial por separado, juntas sería algo parecido a la llegada del Armagedón.

—Tienes razón, no había caído en cuenta de ello. Mimi y Miyako son las que más me inquietan, con lo locas que son no sé qué es lo que nos van a hacer. De tu hermana no me preocupo.

—¡No! Entonces se ve que no la conoces. Tiene un lado agresivo que se esconde detrás de esa fachada de niña tranquila. Así que no la subestimes. De seguro puedes preguntárselo a tu hermano, posiblemente a él le creas más.

Dejaron la plática de un lado y Yamato se dispuso a hacer lo que correspondía. Ordenó todo en la casa, volvió a lavar los trastes, barrió el piso y arregló la lavadora. Tuvo que salir a comprar una refacción de la bomba de agua que se había averiado, una falla muy común en ese aparato y con la que le había tocado lidiar con anterioridad. Pero lo más difícil fue convencer al tacaño de Taichi que él era el que debía pagarla.

Se estaba disponiendo a salir, después de haber cumplido su labor al haber terminado de reparar la lavadora, cuando de repente, Taichi comenzó a llamarlo.

—¿Ahora qué te sucede?

—Necesito un último favor. Necesito que me ayudes a llegar al retrete. Con esta pierna enyesada me es muy difícil.

Yamato, a regañadientes, aceptó a ayudarlo porque la necesidad que embargaba a Taichi era de primera necesidad, pero no se sintió cómodo al hacerlo. Cuando lo logró, partió de inmediato pues no quería quedarse y arriesgarse a que al tonto de su amigo se le ocurriera algún favor aún más loco y de pésimo gusto.

—¡Yamato… me puedes pasar el papel!

 **Miércoles**

Ese día Yamato había llegado más resignado a un par de cosas. La primera, que la casa iba a estar convertida en un desastre, nuevamente. Segunda, que las palabras de Taichi las corroboró con Takeru y hasta utilizó las mismas palabras: "Se ve que no las conoces". Lo que significaba que tendría que apoyar a Taichi en su plan de ser discretos. Sólo esperaba que a Takeru no se le fuera la lengua de largo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, sabiendo que no había nadie más que Taichi, se encontró con la imagen de la que ya se había hecho idea y Taichi esperándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Te tengo un par de noticias Yamato, una buena y una mala.

—Quiero empezar bien, ¿cuál es la buena?

—Que mi mamá quedó fascinada con la reparación de la lavadora.

—¿Y la mala?

—Que quedó tan fascinada, que ahora me pidió, como un deber, que revisara la instalación del agua. Es que, sin querer, ayer tapé el baño. Así que hay que destaparlo y hacer una revisión de la plomería.

—¿Dónde están los instrumentos de limpieza? —expresó inconforme, pero resignado.

—En ese gabinete.

Yamato batalló mucho con destapar el baño y hacerlo no le dio ni una pizca de gracia. La revisión de la instalación del agua no le dio muchos problemas, salvo el cambio de un par de tubos del lavadero que tenían fuga. Una tarea que se dice sencilla pero que toma su tiempo. Ese día, en especial, sí se encontraba cansado y había sudado mucho. De repente, sólo escuchó refunfuñar a Taichi.

—¿Y ahora qué te sucede?

—Mi mamá se fue y no dejo comida. Tengo hambre. Ni modo Yamato, prepárame algo de comer. Al cabo, a ti se te da bien la cocina.

—Está bien, pero sólo será por esta ocasión y es lo último que haré el día de hoy.

Taichi quedó muy contento y satisfecho. Tanto, que no se acabó lo que Yamato le cocinó. En lugar de eso, prefirió irse a sentar al sillón y ver el televisor. El problema se presentó cuando llegaron sus padres y vieron que había comida en la mesa.

—¡Qué bueno que cocinaste, hijo! Ya tenemos un poco de hambre —comentó su madre.

Además, le dijeron que la comida sabía deliciosa y que de ahora en adelante él sería el encargado de cocinar.

—Pero mamá, yo…

—Pero nada Taichi. Mañana te puedes preparar un buen arroz, con huevos y algo de carne.

 **Jueves**

Esa situación no le estaba agradando en lo más mínimo a Taichi; quien, a los sumo, podría evadir esa responsabilidad en los días que le quedaban a Yamato de servirlo. Nunca había pensado que las cosas se fueran a complicar de esa manera. Y por si fuera poco, el yeso que llevaba en la pierna cada vez le daba más comezón, una que iba y venía y tenía que rascarse constantemente.

Cuando Yamato llegó, lo puso al corriente de todo y coincidió plenamente con él. Por cuestiones de la apuesta tendría que hacer la cena esa noche y la siguiente, pero los demás días eran problema de Taichi.

—Bueno, al parecer el universo tiene un cierto sentido de justicia. Algo malo tenía que traerte todo ese descanso del que estabas disfrutando. Cada vez me convenzo más de que el karma sí existe.

—Ya, deja tanta palabrería. Porque no empiezas sacando la basura, mamá me pidió que lo hiciera el día de hoy. Además, se fundieron un par de focos, hay que cambiarlos; lavar, planchar y tender la ropa y revisar el timbre, al parecer se ha descompuesto.

—Tengo que verle el lado positivo a esto, estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas para mantenimiento de hogar —sin mucho ánimo, Yamato se fue a iniciar sus labores mientras refunfuñaba.

Lo más difícil de todo fue arreglar el timbre. Nunca antes se había reparado la instalación eléctrica de cualquier aparato. Eso provocó que se diera un toque en más de una ocasión, maldiciendo en el proceso a su suerte, a Taichi; a Madame Akane, la magia negra, blanca, amarilla y de cualquier color; a todos los espíritus malignos habidos y por haber; a los protones y electrones; a Tesla, Edison, Franklin y hasta a General Electric y todo aquello cuyo nombre tuviera relación alguna con la electricidad.

Cuando terminó, entró directo a la casa, tomó un vaso y se sirvió agua. Después de refrescarse, se sentó en el sillón y se recostó un momento para descansar. Tan exhausto estaba que no notó que Taichi no estaba ahí y le resultó raro. Tocó la puerta del baño esperando una respuesta la cual no llegó y, por lo tanto, el buscarlo en otra parte.

Pero eso no fue necesario, inmediatamente después lo vio salir de su habitación con una cara de preocupación.

—No me digas que ahora te enfermaste del estómago —preguntó al verlo caminar encorvado.

—¡No es eso! Mejor no fastidies, mejor ayudarme. ¿No has visto el rascador?

—¿Rascador?

—Sí, es un palo de plástico cuya punta tiene forma de mano y sirve para rascarte en lugares que no te alcanzas.

—¡Ah, vaya! Sí, lo guardé en el armario —cuando se lo entregó, comentó—. Pero no creo que ese sea su nombre.

—¿Y tú sabes cómo se llama?

—No.

—Pues así lo conozco.

Dejaron esa discusión por terminada y Taichi buscó por todos los medios meter el rascador en el yeso y aliviar esa molestia. Pero su desesperación no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo. Y eso fue precisamente lo que empujó a su rubio amigo a ayudarlo y seguir sus indicaciones.

—Un poco más arriba… no tanto, baja un poco. A la izquierda. ¡No, la otra izquierda! ¡Ahora un poco más fuerte! ¡Auch, no tan fuerte! ¡Movimientos más rápidos!

Después de unos pocos minutos, Taichi encontró, por fin, un poco de sosiego. Fue cuando Yamato se dispuso a hacer su última labor del día: cocinar. No sim antes hacerle jurar a Taichi que haría lo mismo si él lo llegase a necesitar. No tenía mucha creatividad, así que optó por repetir el mismo menú de la noche anterior. Todo iba bien, había terminado y se había acercado a la puerta para retirarse, cuando de improvisto ésta se abrió de repente dejando ver entrar a una presurosa Hikari quien se sorprendió un poco con su presencia.

—Entonces, es cierto que estás aquí, Yamato.

—Este… sí… eh… sólo vine a ver como estaba tu hermano, pero ya me voy. Nos vemos luego.

Una extraña casualidad que se le estaba infundiendo temor a Yamato. ¿Por qué Hikari comentó que era verdad que él se encontraba ahí? Sólo había una sola respuesta posible: traición. Faltaba saber quién había sido el delator y sus sospechosos eran tres: Koushiro, quien sabía que él estaba pagando esa ridícula apuesta; Takeru, quien recientemente estaba enterado de lo sucedido y porque es una persona cercana a ella; y por último Taichi, quien de seguro había incumplido su promesa o había cometido alguna indiscreción. No importaba cuál de todas era la que mejor explicaba la situación. A fin de cuentas la situación era la misma, su cuello pendía de un hilo.

 **Viernes**

Una sensación de alivio junto a una de preocupación eran las que embargaban el ánimo del pobre Yamato. La primera porque al fin terminaba esa dura y avergonzante semana; la segunda porque tenía un mal presentimiento y esa sensación no lo había abandonado en lo que iba del día.

Al llegar, vio el disfraz que se había estado poniendo y agradeció al destino que nunca más lo volvería a usar. Sin embargo, eso sería hasta el día siguiente. Las tareas también se habían relajado un poco, no tenía que lavar, reparar o destapar algo. El recoger todo ya era parte de la rutina. Pero ese mal presentimiento y la duda por saber si Taichi había hablado de la apuesta, lo estaban molestando mucho. Sobre todo porque su lisiado amigo estaba más callado de lo usual.

—Ya dime, ¿hablaste con alguien sobre la apuesta y lo que hicimos?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Me crees un suicida? Nunca me atrevería a hacer eso. ¿Por qué piensas que lo hice?

—Anoche me encontré con tu hermana y sabía perfectamente que estaba aquí. No sé, tal vez se te salió algún comentario.

—O a Koushiro.

—O a Takeru.

—¿Takeru? ¿Y por qué él?

—Ah… esto… pues porque yo se lo comenté. ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que le preguntara sobre tu hermana?

—¡Sí, pero eso no incluía que le contarás lo demás! Y siendo así, puede ser muy probable que él lo haya hecho. ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Me confirmó que aunque Hikari suele ser muy tierna, si la hacen enojar se puede convertir en un torbellino difícil de contener. Y me confirmó que ni ella, ni Miyako o Mimi se sentirían cómodas al enterarse que gracias a un extraño perfume con feromonas, ellas tres sintieron atracción por Jou.

En cuanto Yamato acabó esa oración se abrió estrepitosamente la puerta revelando a unas furiosas Mimi, Hikari y Miyako. Alrededor suyo podían sentirse una aurora negra que junto con la intempestiva e imprevista entrada causaron temor en lo chicos quienes vieron su corta existencia pasar frente a sus ojos.

—¡¿QUÉ USTEDES HICIERON QUÉ?! —gritaron las tres al unísono.

Tragaron pesado y se dispusieron a contar lo sucedido. Taichi comenzó desde su buena intención de que Jou pudiera conseguir una cita y de que Megumi le dijo que Satoshi le dio una a Chii para que ella se lo diera a Hiroshi y aseguraba que había funcionado. Y como pasó la vez anterior, todos siguieron confundidos. Luego narraron lo sucedido con Madame Akane y que les dio el perfume con feromonas explicándoles sus efectos. Contaron lo de la apuesta y cómo se lo hicieron llegar a Jou para finalizar con lo sucedido en esa reunión de estudio.

—Sospechábamos que algo ocultaban, pero creíamos que era su relación —expresó Mimi mirando directamente a Yamato y Taichi.

—¿Nuestra relación? —cuestionaron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, pensamos que habían descubierto que son homosexuales y que ya habían formalizado una relación pero que no se animaban a contarlo.

—¡¿Por qué pensaron eso?!

—Ayer vine con la intención de ver cómo seguías de tu pierna. Pero escuché que gritabas muchas cosas como: "más duro", "más rápido", "ahí, sí así" y muchas más cosas —todo eso hizo palidecer a los muchachos—. Pero lo que me convenció fue la frase de Yamato: "espero que tu hagas lo mismo por mí cuando lo necesite". Todo era muy claro, además cuando Hikari me contó que encontró ese disfraz el asunto se hacía más evidente.

—Pues no, ni tenemos esas preferencias ni somos pareja. La última persona en la que me fijaría sería precisamente Taichi.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Bueno, eso es otro asunto. Muchachas, que vamos a hacer para que estos cuatro paguen lo que nos hicieron.

—¿Cuatro? ¿Quiénes son esos cuatros? —preguntó Koushiro con un tono de preocupación bastante evidente.

—Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro y Takeru.

—¡¿Yo por qué?!

—Porque te enteraste y no dijiste nada —fueron las primeras palabras de Hikari quien no había suavizado su expresión en ningún momento. Los chicos temblaron y no era para menos—. ¿Me pueden explicar por qué nos utilizaron para su experimento?

—Eh… esto… mmm…. Pues la verdad, es que… no se nos ocurrió otra cosa.

—¡Ah, con que no se les ocurrió otra cosa! Pues lo mismo nos va a pasar a nosotras, no se nos va a ocurrir otra cosa.

—¿Estamos pensando lo mismo? —preguntó Miyako con un tono seguro, amenazante y de complicidad.

—En efecto.

—Muy bien chicas, tenemos esclavos por un mes entero —sentenció una sonriente Mimi.

 **Sábado**

—Si pensaba que haber sido tu esclavo era una pesadilla, es que no conocía lo malévola que podía ser Mimi.

—Ya Yamato, que yo estoy peor. Soy un sirviente lisiado, eso va a ser más difícil.

—Yo presentía que eso iba a salir mal desde un principio.

—El que esté aquí es una total injusticia.

—Menos palabras y más acción señoritas. La idea del disfraz de criada fue una idea genial. Gracias Taichi.

—¡Chicos, chicos!

Gritó un eufórico Jou, pero se paró en seco al ver a sus amigos vestidos así.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó al ver a Mimi riéndose y Daisuke gravando.

—Nada importante. Están pagando una deuda que tienen pendiente conmigo. Pero qué es lo que nos quería contar, superior.

—¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Chicos, por fin he conseguido una cita y lo hice solo!

Y así como entró, se fue.

—Pues su plan, a final de cuentas, la intención se cumplió. Pero no eso no los exime de lo que hicieron.

Habían acordado no decirle nada a Jou, quien ya había tenido una amarga experiencia con lo sucedido. Aunque las cosas no habían salido como las planearon, el resultado les dio satisfacción. Lo malo es que les esperaba una tormentosa y dantesca temporada. Pero esa podría ser otra historia.

* * *

Mid, espero esto sea de tu agrado. Lo iba a publicar el día de tu cumpleaños pero por problemas con mi conexión no pude hacerlo. Felicidades atrasadas.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
